Yuukp
|kanji name = |romaji name = Naoki Miki|Hair color = Blonde|Eye color = Blue-purpleish (Manga) Blue (Anime)|Gender = Female|Status = Alive|Japanese = Takahashi Rie (李依 高橋)|Manga = Chapter 6|occupation = Student|color = |Kanji name = 直樹 美紀|Romaji name = Naoki Miki|Occupation = Student|Club = Campus Life Club}} is a girl who the Campus Life Club rescue whilst scouting a shopping mall. She later became one of the main characters of the series. She is also known as Mii-kun. Appearance Miki is a young teenage girl with straight, short blonde hair, only reaching down to her chin. Miki also has blue purple-ish eyes. Personality At first, she hated the way Kurumi and Yuuri just accepted Yuki's illusions, but later came to understand them. She also became kind and soft, opening her true self to other members. She is especially close to Yuki. Miki also was fragile when she first was introduced, however, after meeting Yuki and the others, she always keeps a cool head, and doesn't act afraid or scared in the school. She is also very matured, and a little tomboyish. Plot Overwiew CHAPTER 6 - Going Out Miki makes a small appearance in this chapter, where she wakes up alone is the bathroom. CHAPTER 7 - Everyday Miki wakes up in her bed after larm was beeping. She then walks up to her window and looks a outside. That is later revealed to be a flashback, as Miki now is drying herself up with a towel. Looking at herself in the mirror, she later takes on her school uniform and eats her breakfast. While eating, she was looking at her schedule for school, and the first subject is P.E class. On her way to the P.E class, she finds her friend, that asks which way they should take. Taking her hand, Miki says upstairs. After having the math and english subject, she again meets her friend whilst reading in a book. Her friend, surprised, asks how she can read that. Miki responds that she already have read the translated version. However, after a moment, they both heard screams. They realize it's from outside, and as they check what it is, they see zombies and people running from them. Fourth hour, Miki has the subject Japanese, and after that, lunch hour. Then, her frieds join her and they both eat lunch together. After a while, the friend told Miki that she is going to leave, much to Miki's shock, telling her that it's dangerous. However, she asks Miki if she's really okay living like this. The fifth hour; music. Miki wakes up on a sofa, and screams that she had enough. She then hear sound from zombies outside her door, while Miki is watching in horror. Scared, she hid behind the sofa; telling herself that there's no way she's fine with this. After saying that, she tells her that she won't lose. Relationships Campus Life Club Yuki Takeya Yuuri Wakasa Kurumi Ebisuzawa Other Megumi Sakura Appellation Trivia * means "chronicle". category:Characters category:Main Characters